Naruto: Mission Collect all 8 pages
by EpicRamenFTW
Summary: A Naruto and the game 'Slender' CROSSOVER... DUN DUN DUNNNN Also starring SLENDERMAN HIMSELF Oh and Sasuke. And Sakura. And Kakashi at the end. LOLOL


'Collect all 8 pages,' Naruto read from the piece of paper their sensei had left them with. In the middle of the woods. In the middle of night. 'I don't get it, 'ttebayo…'

'Just keep a look for some pages then,' Sakura said. 'You're such an idiot, Naruto. Right, Sasuke-kun? You can use your Sharingan to – '

'Sharingan is different to Byakugan,' Sasuke said coldly. 'I can't see as far.'

'Oi, oi, Sasuke,' Naruto snapped, 'don't be so mean to Sakura-chan.'

'Sasuke-kun…'

'This is a piece of cake,' Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto. 'Let's split up and search for these pages.'

'Right! Let's go, dattebayo!' Naruto marched off, a big grin on his face. 'I'm going to get more pages than stupid Sasuke and get Sakura to like me! Time to use Kage Bunshin!' He formed the seals and the clones scattered.

'I'm going this way then,' Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in the other direction, away from Naruto and his clones.

'W-wait, Sasuke-kun! Let me go with you!'

'You're going to burden me.' Sasuke continued walking. Naruto, however, stopped.

'You can come with me, Sakura-chan!' he said cheerfully.

Sakura found Naruto to be extremely annoying, but she didn't want to be left in the dark all alone. She went with Naruto.

'This is like a date! All we need is some ramen…' Naruto said thoughtfully, putting his hands behind his head. 'Look at the sky!'

Sakura looked up. Silver stars were scattered against the dark blue sky. 'Wow,' she breathed.

'It's a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!'

'Where?' Sakura craned her head.

'Haha! Got you,' Naruto laughed noisily.

Sakura turned red and her eyebrow twitched. 'Don't do that again,' she growled.

Naruto sweat-dropped. 'Sorry, Sakura-chan.'

The dry grass crackled underneath their feet as they walked on through the woods. It was a while when Naruto yelped.

'What is it?'

'There's a building there, and there's something white stuck on the wall. I bet it's a page. We probably found one before Sasuke did, HA!'

The two ran up to the building. Sakura looked into the doorless entrance, into the white-tiled rooms of darkness. Naruto grabbed the piece of paper. His eyes widened when he saw what was scrawled across it.

A rather bad drawing of a man with abnormally large arms and the words 'NO NO NO NO NO' on either side of the page were scribbled hastily. The worst thing was that the drawing of the man had no facial features at all.

'S-Sakura-chan, look at this!' his teeth clacked against each other as he chattered with fear.

'That's really bad,' Sakura said, frowning. 'Whoever drew that isn't a terribly good artist, that's for sure.'

'Maybe it's someone's death note!'

'Don't be ridiculous.' Sakura laughed.

Naruto suddenly paused. 'It's been a while since my clones have found anything…do you think they got destroyed?' he panicked even more.

'I guess they haven't found much either… I wonder how Sasuke-kun's doing.' She sighed. 'Anyway, we should go look for more pages in the building.' She stepped into the room.

'But it's too dark in there,' Naruto whined. 'If only we had a torch – 'a cracking sound of dry grass being stood on interrupted him. A black figure loomed from behind a tree trunk.

'Naruto!' Sakura shrieked, immediately jumping and clinging on to him. Naruto turned red and scratched his head.

'What are you two doing?' a very familiar voice came from the figure. They saw who it was as it stepped into the moonlight.

'SASUKE, YOU PRAT!' Naruto yelled at him, pointing a finger in his direction. 'YOU SCARED US TO DEATH, DATTEBAYO!'

'Keep your voice down, dobe,' Sasuke smirked. 'Scaredy cat.'

Naruto gnashed his teeth while Sakura sighed again, with relief.

'I've covered my area and I've found four pages.' Sasuke pulled out a sheaf of papers from his pocket.

'Stop being so cocky,' Naruto said, irritated. '_We _found a page too, sheesh.' He waved the hand he was holding the paper with in Sasuke's face.

'Only one page, huh,' Sasuke remarked, still smirking. 'Does yours have an odd drawing on it?' He shined a torch at the pages he was holding. Naruto shouted when he saw the bright beam of light.

'You should've told us you had a torch!'

'Of course. It makes locating the pages much easier, dumbass.'

'Stop fighting, Naruto!' Sakura scolded him.

Naruto cursed under his breath.

'Judging from the way these were written, it seems like they're trying to leave a warning.' Sasuke remarked.

'No duh,' Naruto said, flapping his page in front of Sasuke again. 'You can't miss the five 'NO's on this.'

'What's with the tall man with long arms on every single one of them? Sakura said nervously.

'Tch. Probably something from a legend or story,' Sasuke snorted.

'Y-yeah, because this is totally some whackadoodle pile of crap!' Naruto tried to laugh confidently but his voice shook.

'Look at this one.' Sasuke held up a page with a house crossed out by many lines. 'It must be this building.'

'Too bad we got warned, we can't go in there, alright let's go – ' Naruto started walking away.

'Hold it.' Sasuke grabbed Naruto. 'We're not failing this mission. Besides, if you quit now, you'll never be able to get more pages than me. Better to get the last three pages and draw with me than lose to me,' Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stopped in mid-march, eye twitching. 'BRING IT, BAKA! You're going to regret this!' Naruto snatched the torch from Sasuke and marched into the building. Sasuke, smiling triumphantly (which was a very rare thing for him to do), walked after him. Sakura resignedly followed the two boys.

'Naruto, I can hear your teeth chattering,' Sakura said in a worried voice. 'Did you see anything?' The three were in another white-tiled room with a wooden chair in the very corner. Naruto picked up a page that was sitting on the chair and punched the air.

'YEAH! In your face, Sasuke!' he poked his tongue out at him.

'Stop bragging, you haven't even got enough to tie with me yet.' Sasuke chortled. They moved around the room when all three jumped back as Naruto swung the light to a yellow brown-spotted mouldy lump lying on the floor. Red splotches stained the floor near it. Sakura cried out and hid behind Sasuke, covering her eyes. Sasuke stared in disgust as Naruto nudged the lump with his foot, complete fear in his blue eyes.

'Let's move on,' he said, trying to keep his voice straight, only for it to come out high-pitched and squeaky.

They walked endlessly through continuous white-tiled corridors. After a few minutes, they came across a room with a small folded up piece of paper tossed carelessly on the floor. Naruto immediately dived for it.

'Give me, I saw it first,' Sasuke grunted as he tried to wrestle the page out of Naruto's hands.

'I touched it first!' Naruto tugged it back towards him, leaning closer and closer until the two were right up in each other's faces, eyes beaming lasers. 'Go find yourself another page, Sasuke-_chan!' _

Sasuke kicked him in the nuts, leaving Naruto sprawling onto the floor, moaning. However, Naruto made sure he was still hanging onto the page and he yanked it down towards the ground, Sasuke still attached to the other end. Sasuke yelled as he crashed face first on the ground without warning. Sakura squealed.

'HAHAHAH! IN YOUR FACE!' Naruto laughed loudly, standing up and poking his butt out in front of Sasuke.

'Shut up!' Sasuke growled, sitting up.

'Sasuke-kun, are you okay?' Sakura ran next to him, bending down.

'Hey, Sakura-chan, what about me?' Naruto pouted.

'Just stop fighting, the both of you,' Sakura said, ignoring Naruto. 'We need to get those pages and get out of here as fast as we can! Naruto, send some of your clones to the other sides of this building.'

'Yes,' Naruto grumbled. Ten clones appeared out of a puff of smoke and ran out the door.

'Now unfold the piece of paper and let's see what's on it.'

Naruto opened up the page. Someone had drawn a pointed oval with the word 'SLENDERMAN' underneath.

'EHH?!' Naruto shouted, eyes bulging. 'THAT'S ALL?! AN OVAL?'

'Baka,' Sasuke muttered. 'Obviously that's the face of this guy here.' He indicated the other drawings of the tall, featureless man.

'BUT HE HAS NO FACE, AND THAT'S THE POINT, 'TTEBAYO!'

Sasuke ignored Naruto's outbursts. '…so this guy's name is Slenderman…' he said thoughtfully.

Sakura paled. 'Maybe he's not a man. Look at those arms!'

'Yeah, yeah!' Naruto nodded his head fervently, eyes shut. 'Maybe he's a monster!'

'Stop it, I'm drowning in your ridiculousness,' Sasuke snorted.

'AND I'M DROWNING IN YOUR CALMNESS!' Naruto yelled at him, pointing another accusing finger at Sasuke. 'STOP BEING SO ANALYTICAL! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION?! THIS – THIS – SLENDER_MAN _IS PROBABLY SOME CRAZY THING WITH TENTACLES ERUPTING FROM HIS BUTT, DATTEBAYO!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Keep it down.'

'WHY? BECAUSE YOU THINK THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE IN THIS BUILDING? THERE PROBABLY IS, IN FACT!'

'Just shut up, you're giving me a headache.'

Sakura looked nervously between the two boys. Naruto, practically foaming in the mouth, fists clenched, teeth gnashing and veins standing out on his forehead. Sasuke, hands shoved in his pockets, his face expressionless.

'Let's just go find the last page,' she suggested.

'Fine,' Naruto said through gritted teeth. He calmed down a little and realized this was the last page he would need to collect to draw with Sasuke. 'I can't hear my clones running around the building anymore,' he remarked, stepping out into another corridor. 'Do you think…' he swivelled around to face Sakura and Sasuke in mild horror. Only Sasuke was now walking away.

'OI, SASUKE!'

'I'm getting the last page by myself so we can get this over and done with,' said Sasuke without turning around. 'Besides, you two only burden me.'

'C'mon, Sakura-chan, let's go by ourselves,' Naruto said, not even trying to care about Sasuke anymore.

'But what about –'

'He'll be fine.' Naruto and Sakura started walking down the dark corridor. Naruto realized that this time, he had the torch, and he clicked it on and shined it on the walls, looking for any indication of a page.

After a few long minutes with Sakura inching closer and closer to Naruto in fear, a startling low beating started.

'W-what was that?' Sakura turned around, and could see nothing but darkness behind her as Naruto was shining the torch the other way.

'I can hear it too,' Naruto's voice cracked. He shivered.

As the pair endlessly walked on, peering through rooms which only contained suspicious lumps and chairs, the low beat got louder and faster, until they finally clung onto each other, teeth chattering.

'I-I don't think the last page is in here,' Sakura whispered, nails digging into Naruto's arm painfully.

'You're right, now let's get out of here,' Naruto said hurriedly. He paused. 'Wait, where's the exit?'

Sakura turned even paler. 'We're lost!'

Suddenly, a loud yell sliced the sudden eerie silence. The beat had died down. 'Sasuke-kun!'

'Sasuke! Where are you?' Naruto shouted. The two ran towards the sound, the torch sending beams of jiggling light everywhere. Their footsteps echoed in the corridors until they met a dead end.

'Damn it!' Naruto cursed as Sasuke yelled out again. He thought of sending a few more clones to find the exit, but found it illogical as all the clones he had made so far had mysteriously disappeared.

Stumbling blindly in the darkness, Naruto and Sakura finally found a doorless exit, similar to the entrance. The yells had stopped and they had nothing to direct them to Sasuke.

Sakura was feeling downright scared and miserable. Inner Sakura was snarling at her to marshal all the girl power she had to at least stop shivering.

'Right.' She put her hands on her hips, trying to maintain a steady voice. 'Naruto, did you hear Sasuke from the north or the south?'

'Umm… in that direction, I think,' Naruto pointed towards a particularly thick group of fir trees.

'We'll head that way, then.' Sakura took lead. When they arrived, a large white tunnel was revealed, just amongst the trees, standing up and out of the ground like an igloo.

Naruto peered into the tunnel and saw something white and rectangular. A page. 'Sakura-chan! The last page, it's here!' He ran towards it. As he stretched out an arm to grab it, the low beat started up again.

'W-what is this f-feeling?' Naruto croaked, feeling as if a drape of cold water had covered his entire body, even though it was a fairly warm night.

'Naruto! Are you alright?' Sakura called from the start of the tunnel, her voice shaking uncontrollably. 'The beating's starting again!'

_Hello… _a man in a black suit loomed from the end of the tunnel. The torch Naruto held dimmed and flickered. The horrifying greeting had come from the man, but he made no indication that he had spoken at all. That was probably because he had no mouth. At all.

The man started ambling, almost casually, towards Naruto. Every fibre of Naruto wanted to tear away and run as fast as they could, but they couldn't. No. He was trapped here, in this ever-growing tunnel, Sakura shrinking further and further away from him, and this pale, faceless man, getting closer and closer.

Naruto saw a large head with no nose, no mouth, no ears, no eyebrows, no eyes, nothing. That large head was connected to a neck, which was connected to his shoulders, which connected down to his long, long arms, those terrifying long arms, dangling by his sides, his hands, itching to get hold of Naruto.

The torch had completely gone out. Sakura had stopped calling. Naruto shut his eyes, even though he knew the man was probably right in his face right now. A slimy tentacle-like thing gripped Naruto's frozen outstretched arm. It was over.

_No, _a deep voice rumbled from deep within Naruto. _NO. _

'UWAAAGAAHHHHHHH!' Naruto roared. Fiery orange bubble-like substance burst from his flesh, engulfing him in the Kyuubi's cloak. His lips were outlined in black, his cheek marks were more prominent and his pupils immediately turned red with black slits, exactly like the Kyuubi's eyes.

The gigantic fox glanced down at Naruto from the depths of his cage with his red eyes, filled with loathing. '**Open this cage. I will give you some of my power.**'

'I'm not that foolish,' Naruto said, grinning at the Kyuubi. 'You'll probably take over me the minute I let you.'

The Kyuubi grinned back, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. '**Maybe you aren't so stupid anymore…**'

'But why am I here?' Naruto said seriously, looking up at the fox.

'**You went out of control, of course,' **the Kyuubi rasped. '**Naturally, when my power takes over your body, your conscience is here.**'

Naruto didn't say anything.

'**I haven't seen such a disgusting creature in my life,**' the Kyuubi spat. '**Tentacles coming out of his behind…listen,**' he said as Naruto made a vomiting noise. '**I'll let you control my power if you use it to destroy that thing outside.**'

'What?'

'**I despise that thing. If it tries to suck the life out of you, a small part of me might get sucked it too. If you kill it, we'll both be safe.**'

Naruto thought for a moment and decided that the Kyuubi was being serious. 'Deal!'

'**Take it, kid…**'

'GAAARHHAHHH!' Naruto lashed out a tail at the faceless man, sending him sprawling to the other end of the tunnel, his long arms and tentacles flailing. As he prepared to strike again, he heard footsteps approaching rapidly from behind.

'Sasuke!' Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke had a slight smirk on his face, but his arms and legs were battered and bruised.

'I can keep going, you know,' he said as he joined Naruto.

'Let's take this creepy guy down together.' Naruto grinned.

'Time to get serious,' Sasuke jumped into the air and sent a couple of kunai down Slenderman's way. He pulled out a scroll. 'Ready to transform?'

'Hell yeah!' Naruto made an army of clones, and all of them paired up and started moulding Chakra in their hands.

Sasuke threw the Fuma shuriken he had summoned as the real Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. The clones started running at top speed towards Slenderman.

'LET'S GO!' Naruto yelled out as he transformed back into himself through another puff of smoke. If Slenderman could be surprised, it was now. He gave a small startle as he suddenly saw the real Naruto, followed by tons of copies of him, run towards him with bright blue things in their hands, and Sasuke, on the other side, holding a flickering dark blue light in his hand.

'RASENGAN SUPER BARRAGE!'

'CHIDORI!'

Naruto woke up. He was in a bed in the Konoha Hospital. 'Eh?' he said sleepily, confused. Then he thought of Sasuke and Sakura and sat bolt upright.

He didn't need to worry. They were right beside him, with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was dressed in simply a dark blue t-shirt with white shorts and bandages covering his arms and legs. Sakura was positively smiling.

'Here, dobe.' Sasuke held up the page in the tunnel. 'I figured I should let you have it and make it a draw.'

'Sasuke, you – '

'You two annoy me so much!' Sakura cried out, bringing both of the boys into a strangling hug.

Kakashi laughed. 'Well done, all of you. All eight pages have been collected. Mission accomplished!'


End file.
